Discovered Desires
by Whitlock-Masen
Summary: Edward and Jasper. One's a geek, the other Mr. Popular - they've been friends forever. But Edward wants more. Can a camping trip with their friends make his most secret desires come true?


**A/N:** Happy Birthday, _**PerfectlyPersuasive**_! We wanted to share some boys with you to brighten your day a little. We hope you enjoy, and that you have an awesome day.

As ever, we don't own Twilight.

**ooOoo**

**Coast**

It's hard to breathe, piled in Emmett's mom's van the way we are. Nine guys in a car meant to hold eight, heading to the beach for the long weekend.

Of course, that's not why I'm having trouble breathing.

No, that's entirely because of the guy sprawled beside me, his knees spread, claiming his space despite the cramped quarters.

He's not being rude. That's just… him.

His thigh presses against mine as he laughs, joining in as everyone rehashes stories of all our stupid escapades over the years.

His elbow nudges me, and he leans a little closer. "You okay?"

**Smile**

I swallow hard but manage a smile and a whispered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cramped."

His thigh presses a little more against mine. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"I know..."

I barely manage to suppress my sigh because part of me doesn't _want_ to get there yet. This is the most contact I can hope for – even if I've been dreaming about so much more.

We've been friends forever – all nine of us have, diverse a group as we are. Between us, there're geeks, athletes, dreamers, preps – gay, bi, straight.

_He_ is popular.

I'm a geek.

**Loud**

We pile out of the van, tripping and laughing, groaning as we stretch. In no time, we're busy pulling duffel bags and tents out of the van, tossing them to the others, who begin carrying them to our favorite campsite.

At last, it's just Jasper and me and the massive cooler.

He grins that irresistible grin that shows his dimple. "Bastards always manage to leave us with this."

I laugh, but secretly, I love that they do.

Jasper hitches up his shorts, but they fall right back in place – low on his hips – and hoists his end of the cooler.

**Stare**

Emmett and Jasper are wrestling a few feet from the fire. All the guys are shouting, egging them on - and betting on who's going to win.

All the while, I'm trying my best not to drool or sit gaping at the sight before me, as both of them are only in their shorts.

As carefully as I can manage, I adjust myself so no one sees the hard-on I'm sporting right now.

Not that anyone's paying _me_ any attention.

Why would they?

I gulp when Jasper gets the drop on Emmett, landing him on his back with Jasper straddling him.

**Share**

The sun goes down with us still splashing in the surf. The water's cold, but my cock doesn't seem to notice, stirring whenever my eyes linger too long on Jasper.

Swimming to the shore, I wrap my towel around my waist. "Think I'm crashing," I call to Seth, who smiles and waves to let me know he heard.

I head toward the tent I'm supposed to share with Jasper, shaking my head to try to get water out of my ear. As soon as I step inside, I drop my boardshorts and dry off before pulling on my sleeping shorts.

**Risk**

Weariness crashes over me when I crawl into my sleeping bag, but my brain won't shut off. When I close my eyes, I see him – half-nude, his skin wet and glistening.

I shift my hips, my hand slipping down my abdomen of its own accord. It's not like I've never entertained fantasies of Jasper before, but it's gotten worse lately.

Ever since he broke up with Peter.

I know now is _not_ a good time to jack off to him, but I don't think I'll survive sleeping beside him otherwise.

My hand slips into my shorts, wrapping around my cock.

**Caught**

My lips are parted, my breathing long since turned to panting as my hand speeds along my length. Time and place are forgotten as I push myself closer and closer to that moment of bliss.

"Hey, Ed," Jasper's voice startles me, especially when combined with the sound of the zipper opening. "Aren't you hungry?"

I jerk my hand out of my pants. I can feel my cheeks on fire, and I know my eyes are probably wild. I'm thankful for the dusk as Jasper sticks his head in. If he could see me clearly, he'd know.

"Em just started dinner."

**Deny**

Struggling to keep my breathing as even as possible, I shake my head. "No, thanks. I'm... I'm not hungry."

As close as I'd been before he interrupted, I can feel my hard-on waning from utter mortification at almost being caught. By _him_ of all people.

Jasper squints, stepping into the tent. "Are you alright, gorgeous? You look like you're getting sick or something."

I blush - both with renewed embarrassment at what he almost witnessed, and the use of that endearment. He's the only one that's ever called me that.

Clearing my throat, I lean on my elbows. "I'm fine, Jazz."

**Listen**

It takes a little convincing, but he finally leaves me alone. I stifle a groan as I fall back on the ground, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

The last thing I want to do is go out there and face him, but it's hard to lie here, restless and wanting.

They're laughing and teasing, not even trying to be quiet. I hear them clearly over my growling stomach and my own mortification.

"Said he's not hungry," Jasper's voice reaches me through the others, and I close my eyes with a sigh.

When sleep comes, it's troubled.

**Early**

"Wake up, gorgeous."

At first I'm sure I'm dreaming, but my eyes open to find Jasper lying a foot away, watching me. He smiles as I yawn.

"You feeling any better?" he asks.

"Why do you call me that?" The words escape before my brain is alert enough to censor them the way it usually does.

He looks taken aback for a moment before his lips spread into a slow smile. "You are," he says simply. "You don't mind, do you?"

I shake my head, unable to answer. We watch each other in silence.

"Good. Come help me with breakfast?"

**Swim**

Once we've cleaned up after breakfast, everyone starts getting ready for the day. There's talk of kayaking and swimming. Tyler, Ben, and I opt to swim.

Emmett's trying to convince Jasper to go kayaking with him and the others. I'm half-praying he'll join them and half-wishing he won't.

In an attempt at nonchalance, I busy myself by going into the tent to change. I've just pulled my trunks on when I hear Jasper say, "Nah, man, I think I'll swim for a while."

Chancing a peek through the flap, I wonder if I'm imagining the swift look in my direction.

**Explore**

We drive up the coast, heading in a new direction. Emmett's heard of a great kayaking place, and we're there in no time.

The five of them take off to rent kayaks while the rest of us splash in the waves. We leave our surfboards strapped to the van, choosing instead to swim toward an interesting looking rock formation.

When we get there, we find it's a cave of some sort with a wide, open mouth. "Dare you to go in," Tyler challenges.

Ben shoots him a withering look and then simply ducks his head under the water, swimming inside.

**Echo**

Ben and Tyler shout out song lyrics and laugh as their voices echo all around us.

Jasper's floating closer to me than to them, shaking his head in amusement. When he looks at me, he's grinning. He rolls his eyes, then winks before turning his attention back to the guys.

I'm grateful I'm a little behind him and that the cave is dark because I wouldn't be able to hide my body's reaction to him. As it is, I can feel heat rising, and not just on my cheeks.

Suddenly, Tyler's in front of me, challenging me to a race.

**Lunch**

We sit on the patio of a dive called the Shrimp Basket, devouring everything in sight. The food is damn good, and we're starving.

We're all quiet until we start getting full, and then the joking begins again. I'm talking to Ben about our senior project for Journalism when I catch Jasper's voice.

"With _those_ waves?" He laughs. "You'll have to paddle all afternoon just to make it to shore."

Sensing a lost cause, Tyler turns his attention to me. "Come on, Ed. Come surfing?"

I keep my eyes carefully away from Jasper as I say, "Nah, think I'll swim."

**Secluded**

Jasper and I end up back at the caves we found earlier. He's a little ahead of me but turns around with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "C'mon, Ed, let's go further. I want to see how far back they go."

I nod, gulping. Nervous, but also intrigued.

Once we're in the caves, we follow along its twists and turns until we only see a sliver of daylight reflected on the water.

No one can see us in here.

I can barely see Jasper, not a foot away from me.

"This is _so_ cool," he murmurs.

"Yeah, it is."

**Bolster**

The cave seems even more remote without the shouts of Tyler and Ben echoing off the walls. There's a hush in the air, a strange feeling of intimacy that brings my longing into focus.

Jasper's treading water not far from me, and each time our fingertips brush, I feel a surge of something electrical, unnameable. Touch by touch, I realize… he's not pulling away. He could swim to the ledge or just shift a few inches, and the contact would be broken.

But he doesn't.

I inhale deeply, closing my eyes. The next time our hands meet, I catch his.

**Entwine**

I'm almost sure I imagine the faint gasp coming from his direction. When I feel his fingers tangling with mine and squeezing, my eyes fly open, seeking out his.

Even in this dim light, I can see him watching me carefully.

My heart's racing as he slowly pulls me closer to him, not quite able to believe any of this is really happening.

We both work to stay afloat, our movements seemingly synchronized. The moment skin touches skin, I almost want to cry.

_Tell me I'm not dreaming. God, please... let this be real!_

"Ed?" he says, his voice hesitant.

**Dream**

I don't answer in words. I put my hand on his shoulder, needing to feel flesh and muscle and know this is happening. His lips curve into a smile at my touch, and he guides us backwards, pulling me along until his elbow is resting on the ledge.

My body molds against his, and my eyes fly wide when I feel the way his body is responding.

To me.

"Jasper," I breathe at last. It's not a question.

His hand flattens against the small of my back as he tilts his head. "Please don't tell me to stop," he whispers.

**First**

"I won't," I manage to breathe, before his lips find mine.

I whimper softly, my eyes closing automatically.

_Jasper's kissing me! _keeps running around in my head. It feels like heaven, tastes like Dr. Pepper and salt and sun and... Jasper.

All too soon, it's over, and he pulls away. Slowly, my eyes drift open, finding his. He smiles, biting his lip as he cups my cheek.

He sighs softly. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that, gorgeous."

I blush, ducking my head and mumbling, "Yeah, right. Can't be as long as me..."

"You mean that?"

**Truth**

I can't help laughing. "Oh, yeah…"

He watches me curiously before smiling broadly. "Just so you know… Emmett's been giving me hell for months now because he figured out I wanted you."

"Really?" My voice is a mix of disbelief and awe.

"Yeah." He ducks his head, brushing a kiss against my lips. "Can we please tell them we're together now?"

"Oh," I answer, disappointed at the thought of leaving so soon. When I start to pull away, his arms tighten around me.

"I didn't mean _right _now. Come here, please." I moan softly as his lips claim mine again.


End file.
